


Angry is Always Better

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Angry is Always Better

You threw your phone across the room and screamed at the top of your lungs.

 

“GOD! HE IS SO FUCKING INFURIATING!” You seethed.

 

Tonight was date night and Alex had decided going out with friends was more important than spending a night with you. He knew how important this was to you because he was always gone filming. You just wanted to call him back and call him all of the nasty names going through your head. When he got home you wanted to break his PS4 over his head and stomp his favorite games.

 

The door handle jiggled. Of course, he wanted to come home to change first!

 

“Really, Alex? It’s our date night. Why do you have to do this tonight? Can’t you wait until tomorrow? I never get to see you!” You screamed.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is! I will be back before midnight.” He was so nonchalant about the whole situation.

 

“Oh come on! You know every Friday is our night! Do you not want to be seen with me anymore? Do I embarrass you?” Your voice was cracking.

 

“What the fuck?” He bellowed out. “What the fuck is your problem? I’m just going out with the lads! I’ll be back around eleven.”

 

“Why the fuck are you here, Alex? Why did you come home?” You sneered. “Did you need to change for that little whore at the bar?”

 

“I don’t know why the fuck I came home!” Alex scoffed and folded his arms. “I knew I was going to see your ugly ass, I should have known better.”

 

His eyes got wide but he didn’t take the words back.

 

“Fuck you! Go have a circle jerk with your lads! You’ve always loved them more than me!” You screamed, tears threatening your eyes.

 

“Nah, I’m just gonna go see if I can fuck that cute waitress in the bar.” Alex smirked and licked his lips.

 

“I hate you! You’ve become a dick in the past year! You might as well never come back since you don’t need me anymore!” You spat as you ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

 

“FUCK!” Alex roared as he stomped his way to the door, slamming it behind him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You screamed and screamed into your pillow. Tears that fell from your eyes soaked your pillow.

 

‘How could he be so insensitive? How could he say that to me? He knows how much I need this time with him before he leaves again!’ These thoughts ran through your mind.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex flung open his car door, climbed in and slammed the door. He yelled as he beat on the steering wheel.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He roared.

 

He sighed. ‘Why did I say those things? I didn’t mean them. She probably never wants to see me again.’ He started his car and headed to the club.

 

Alex sat at the booth he and his friends reserved. Everyone was out on the dance floor meeting new people and having a blast. Alex threw back another shot of Jägermeisterand slammed the shot glass on the table. All he could think about was that one sentence he knew broke you.

 

“ _ **I don’t know why the fuck I came home! I knew I was going to see your ugly ass, I should have known better.”**_

 

Alex picked up his phone and headed out of the club. One of his friends was outside cooling off and stopped him.

 

“Alex, where are you going?” His friend asked.

 

“Home. I need to make things right. Where’s my car?” Alex slurred.

 

“Whoa, dude. You aren’t driving. Let me call you an Uber.” His friend took Alex’s phone to call for a car. “Just sit out here with me. They should be here soon.”

 

“I need to get home now! I hurt her. I hurt her so bad. I didn’t mean to. All she wanted was to spend time with me before I left again.” Alex started to sob.

 

“I’m sure she will understand.” His friend consoled him.

 

“I doubt it. I said she was an ugly ass! She’s not! She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” Alex put his head on his hands.

 

“Alex, your car is here. Go home to her. Let her know you didn’t mean it. It will be okay buddy.” His friend said as he helped him to the car.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You heard the door slam. It sounded like Alex was stumbling around the dark living room. You must have fallen asleep, it was dark outside and all of the lights in the house were off.

 

“Y/N? Alex called out. “Are you home?”

 

You didn’t say anything. ‘Let his selfish ass suffer!’ You thought.

 

“Y/N?” Alex sobbed. “Y/N, are you home? Please answer me!”

 

You sighed. You were just about to answer him when he came through the bedroom door. Alex saw you laying in bed.

 

He rushed over to you. “I’m so sorry!” He sobbed into your hip.

 

“You hurt me!” You hoarsely yelled.

 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” He pleaded. “Forgive me, please?”

 

“Fuck you, Alex!” You seethed. “You think I’m ugly! You said it! Why didn’t you just leave me?” You cried.

 

“Baby! Babe, I’m sorry!” Alex took your head in his hands. “I didn’t mean that! I didn’t mean that at all! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!”

 

He gently kissed your lips. You tried to push away but gave into the carnal instincts coming to the surface.

 

“Why should I forgive you, Alex?” Frowning, you looked to your hands in your lap.

 

“You shouldn’t. But I am asking you to. I promise I never meant to say those hurtful things.” He kissed you again.

 

Alex deepened the kiss as he laid you back on to the bed. You grabbed a fist full of his long chestnut locks.

 

“You’re a dick!” You seethed, pulling his head back hard.

 

“And you are a bitch. That makes us even.” He smirked and started to remove his shirt.

 

“Who says I want to fuck you?” You snapped.

 

“Who says I’m not getting ready for bed?” Alex stole a few more kisses from you.

 

You slid your palm up his thigh to unbutton his jeans. His eyes met yours.

 

Alex licked his lips. “I thought you didn’t want to fuck.”

 

“Who says I want to fuck? Maybe I am helping you undress.” You smirked.

 

“Fair enough.” He smiled. “Let me help you.” He said, lifting your shirt over your head.

 

His eyes grew wide when he saw a black see-through bra.

 

“Get something new?” He gulped, his eyes never leaving your perky nipples.

 

“I might have gotten this in hopes that this night would have gone better. It might have a matching pair of panties too.” You bit your bottom lip. “But since I’m still mad at you, you’ll never get to see them.”

 

Alex pouted. “Don’t be like that, baby.”

 

He fiddled with the hem of your pants. You smacked his hand away.

 

“No!” You egged him on just trying to get an angry reaction.

 

“Fuck! Why not?” He growled in frustration.

 

“I’m still angry with you!” You snapped.

 

Alex sighed. “Fuck! What do you want me to say? I’m fucking sorry I said those things!”

 

“You’ve said that.” You said flatly. “Several times.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Y/N!” Alex threw up his hands.

 

You shook your head. “He’s not going to help you get out of this.” You smirked.

 

“Fuck!” Was all he could say as he went into the bathroom.

 

You finished undressing and crawled back into bed. Alex emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. You bit your lip and gulped at his tone body.

 

‘Be mad, be mad.’ You chanted to yourself.

 

You peeled back the sheet, showing him your new black panties.

 

“Ugh! Why do you do this to me?” Alex scoffed.

 

“Torture.” You smiled sweetly.

 

Alex advanced on you faster than you could scream. His hand went around your neck, cutting off your air supply just enough for you to get light headed.

 

“You think this shit is funny?” His eyes black with anger and lust. “You like fucking with me like this?”

 

His lips crashed into yours. He crawled on top of you, pressing your hips down into the bed with his. You moaned in his mouth but choked out in the next breath. Alex removed his hand from your throat, shoving it into your panties. You coughed and gasped for air. His middle finger quickly flicked your hard clit. His rage was getting the better of him. It was just what you wanted.

 

“Yes.” You moaned as two of his fingers sank deep inside you.

 

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Yes? Yes, you like fucking with me or yes as in that felt good?”

 

“Both.” You gasped when he curled his fingers, brushing against your g-spot.

 

He pulled your bra from your breasts to tease your nipple with his tongue. You sucked in a breath at the sheer satisfaction of you winning this argument. He bit down hard on your nipple causing you to whimper in pain.

 

“Fuck, Alex!” You half moaned, half cried.

 

He pushed your panties to the side, slid down his boxer briefs just enough to release his fully erect cock and shoved himself inside you. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size. He relentlessly pounded your cunt like a sledgehammer.

 

“Fuck! Alex, harder!” You whimpered. “Harder!”

 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Alex quickened his pace as he thrust harder and deeper.

 

Sweet little grunts of anger escaped his lips with each thrust. You wrapped your legs around his waist as they began to quiver. He got on his knees and looked down on you. He had your hips in his hands, pumping himself into you harder with each thrust. His eyes went from your bouncing breasts to watching himself delve deep inside you. Your walls milked his cock furiously.

 

“Come on baby. Cum for me!” He roared.

 

“It’s coming, Alex!” You groaned.

 

You felt your core starting to unravel. The familiar feeling growing inside you like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. The wings spread through your body and out of your fingertips and toes. Uncontrollably your body shivered.

 

All you could say was, “Alex! Fuck! Alex!” Along with long moans of pleasure.

 

Alex soon felt his primal rush of ecstasy flowing through his soul. His body became rigid. His thrust was more erratic. Soon, he was crying out your name over and over until his orgasm subsided. He laid down next to you as he tried to catch his breath. You rolled over into his arms, placing your head on his chest. His heart was thumping out of his chest.

 

You giggled. “Took you long enough to get angry again.”

 

He shook his head in disbelief. “Really? You just wanted angry sex?”

 

“Angry sex is the best sex.” You smirked and bit his nipple hard. “Don’t make plans on date night again or this won’t happen next time.” You warned him.

 

He stifled a giggle. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
